


Bittersweet Taste

by nyowl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Licking, Messy, Reader is in legal age, Remus Lupin Likes Chocolate, Sex and Chocolate, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyowl/pseuds/nyowl
Summary: Remus is craving for something sweet.. and bitter. And you're there to help his obscure sexual needs.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Kudos: 28





	Bittersweet Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by dropdeaddeadass. Please do check them out!

Remus is a very busy man. Sometimes, when a busy man gets a chance to rest, he usually desires something that relaxes him. But in Remus's situation, it is very much different than that. He wants something bitter, yet sweet or vice versa. 

Before I have learned about his little desire, here comes me, one of his apprentices. Who has quite questionable feelings towards him. Remus has that demeanor that makes me happy. He's quite shy, friendly, and mature. Most students loved him, even get inspired by him. By that time I got a letter from him earlier during breakfast, my mind went to doubt. Having misleading thoughts. Some of my housemates noticed, teasing me all sorts of vague ideas but I know to myself they're just fooling around. I entered his office, the smell of papers and old books lingers in the atmosphere.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering if you have gotten lost again," He smiled, shifting himself on his chair. I remembered the times I was late to his class because i keep getting sidetracked or confused to the path of his classroom. He's wearing a green cardigan and a tie. It is a nice look, to be honest. I grinned back, placing my hands on my house robe pockets."You know there are no classes for the whole day, right?" He noticed askance at my clothing.

"It just feels more proper, professor," I replied, keenly. I wholly respect every teacher, even Professor Snape. Which makes it more difficult due to his demeaning manners and his way of complimenting student's works. "Alright then, come, sit. And please do close the door," I followed his directions, and then sat comfortably in the armchair near his desk. He then opened a drawer from his desk, then he looks around the room. It looks like he might have lost something.

"Do you need any help, sir?" I asked. "Thank you, but I have to find it by myself," He replied, standing up and starting to walk to other places. I looked around, to not bore myself. His room is very bright, but not that colorful. The windows reflect the remaining afternoon sunlight. I leaned near his desk, curious about what he was doing. I was about to read the papers until I heard him, sighing in happiness, "I found it," He chuckles. I moved my head to where he was and noticed a bright red box on his hands. He then sat down from where he once sat. Then he placed the box on the desk. "So, you're here now," He said as placed his finger near his lips, moving it delicately. He was oblivious to what he's doing. Maybe he's too caught in thinking. The one thing that caught my eyes is his fingers. It's long and slender, it's for a fact that it is bigger than mines. His blue eyes, covered by some of his brown strands of hair, focused somewhere above my height. He looks like a confused angel, cloud gazing at the afternoon sky. I like this, I want to stay here forever.

He suddenly snapped out. "Yes. About your attendance here," He coughed out of embarrassment as he fixed his hair. "Miss...?" My eyes blinked, stunned. "Uh... Yes, sir?" I stuttered, trying to get some thoughts away. "I know, what you're thinking." He said, creating a half-smile. "You like me." 

"I do not, sir," I replied, sharply. Yet, I feel wounded saying that. "I do not have any sort of mere fancy to you, professor. I am just your apprentice." 

"Well, it's all fine if you don't want to address it. I just want you to know that nothing bad will ever happen to our friendship. It's all professional." He replied, feeling kind of worried. He then looked at my eyes, seeing all kinds of imagery about him and the feelings I have created. Whilst, his eyes are occupied with my reflection. There's something inside that makes me move towards him. 

And I did exactly like that. My face is inches away from him, his eyelids hodded his blue eyes. He stopped me as I was about to kiss him. "We can't do this," He said, facing me away. I ignored him by grabbing his cheeks, then kissed him. I know he enjoys my presence. He didn't hesitate to kiss back. I placed my hand on the desk, holding my weight. "Come here," He said. "I want you to sit on my lap." I did as I'm told so. Sitting with my legs surrounding him, facing him. We continued where we stopped, this time, passionately. I lower my hips, and felt his dick harden.

"Wait-" He stopped the kiss. "I think you should leave." "Professor-" He looked at my eyes, his heart dropped, seeing my feelings for him, once again. "Please call me Remus. When we're not in that barrier." He smiled, as he returned to my lips. My arms surrounded his neck as his hands grabbed my ass beneath my skirt. He closed the gap between us, by his hold. I can feel his warm body and comforting heartbeat. His dick gets harder than before because of the contact with my chest. I jerked my hips towards him as he groaned. "Merlin, are you wet?" He asked. I nodded, coyly. His eyes darted behind me. Then, with one hand, he removes all of his students' papers, placing me beside the red box.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, sort of worried. "Yes, please, Remus," I replied. He lowers himself to my skirt's level. 

"You smell delightful, is it alright if i.. Experiment? I've been wanting to do this." He asked. "Remus, can you please be quick? And yes, just do it." I clenched my thighs together. He smiled, happier than ever. He opened the box beside me and pull out a half bar of chocolate. He grabbed his wand and cast a fire spell, melting the bar. Once the sweet has been halfway melted, he let me taste the chocolate. "It's sweet." I reacted. It took me a while what he was planning to do. "Are you going to-" He nodded as his wand removed my clothes, leaving me bare with only my panties on. 

His wand let the sweet float as it teased my clit. There's no contact between the wand and my pussy, he just created a contactless touch. It feels like a thumb, moving up and down. I tried to shift myself but some sort of restraints forbade me to do that. So I squirmed. He just chuckles. I was about to near my end until he stopped the magic. It made me mad. He placed his finger on my lips, commanding me to be quiet.

Then he smeared the melted chocolate in my navel and then in my inner thighs. He immediately indulges my cilt like a hungry wolf. I grabbed his hair as I moaned, too focused on the movement of his tongue. He mumbled something on his lips which makes vibrations inside me. He placed the chocolate bar beside me as he continued to lick off my clit.

"Fuck, Remus!" I screamed as I came right in front of his face. He then grabbed the chocolate bar, smearing it more then licking the mixture of my cum and the chocolate. Making sure he cleaned me properly.

After that, he rose to look at me. Merlin, can this man be more handsome? His lips and facial hair are covered with chocolate and my cum. Right around the mouth area is just a smear of that mixture. The melted chocolate is splattered around his cardigan and tie. And he just plainly smiled, that cursed smile he has on. I was bewildered.

"I've been wanting to taste that." He said, with his coy manner. "You're so amazing," I replied. I was trying to find better words than that but I was too baffled to comprehend. He lapped off the excess mixture on his face. "And you're ravishing with my chocolate. Thank you for that, love." He said as he kissed me. Tasting the mixture of myself. "So, do you want to continue?" He asked.

"Oh yes please."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't add food to your genitals. It's really bad for your clit's health. It is said that it can change the pH of your clit.
> 
> So, please be safe and i hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
